The Power of Synthetics
by SonicX224
Summary: when the CIS have evacuated mustafar with their entire military and counsel they find themselves making a new alliance with the Geth (legends CIS)
1. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 1

while not the pokemon stories that i make, this is another two series that i love. so please bare with me, and this story was inspired by a fanfic crossover called: Synthetics Power and is by far one of my favorite fanfictions, the star wars universe is set before: anakin's arrival on mustafar but after the execution of Order 66 and the Mass Effect universe is set: in mass effect 1 where the geth have taken over abandoned Quarian space AKA: Perseus Veil. with all that said, let us begin. disclaimer: i do not own mass effect or star wars.

following the execution of Order 66 but before the execution of the Separatist Counsel: the CIS Counsel have heard of their impending doom and took the priority on evacuating the entire droid army on a fleet of 35 Diamond Class cruisers, 15 Munificent Class star frigates, 20 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers, 25 Captor Class heavy munitions cruisers, 12 Bulwark MK: 1 class battleships, 4 Lucrehulk class droid control ships, 2 lucrehulk class battle ships, 8 Geonosian dreadnoughts, 10 Separatist cruisers, 50 Patrol Frigates, 12 Umbaran support ships, 80 Geonosian Transports, 14 DH-Omni class CIS Supply Ships, 30 Sabaoth frigates, 6 Sabaoth destroyers, 5 Recusant Class light destroyers, 10 Providence Class carriers, 1 Providence class dreadnought, 40 Captor Class heavy munitions cruisers, 3 Subjugator Class heavy cruisers, 16 Bulwark MK: 1 Class battleships, 18 Lupus Class missile frigates, 12 Hardcell Class interstellar transports, 3 Lucrehulk Class cargo freighters, 4 Battlesphere Class core ships, 100 Gozanti Class cruisers, and various other CIS ships packed to with battle droids, droid vehicles, CIS landing crafts, CIS boarding craft, and droid starfighters were in the hangars of their ships and MPD (multi purpose droid) 1 A.K.A: Hans was over seeing the evacuation and after all the droids and geonosians were safe on their ships, the CIS Counsel had landed on one of the providence class carriers and hans gave the order to jump since all the forces the CIS have are now leaving mustafar, just before they all jumped into hyper space the Empire's fleet had arrived but none of the Imperial ship made a shot since they were out of range and the CIS had jumped into hyper space to unknown coordinates. meanwhile anakin walked into the CIS Counsel room to find that every member of the CIS was gone and he couldn't even shut down the droid army now, though enraged he went beck to the resolute to kill the jedi order, when he returned to the communications terminal and told darth sidious of his failure and sidious understood and told him to return to him.

Read and Review, NO FLAMES!


	2. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 2

well guys i know how to make chapters now, but you probably want me to continue with my story. Disclaimer i do not own mass effect or star wars.

Chapter 2: a new alliance

Perseus Veil, Geth Space

50 Geth starships comprised of: 35 Geth Frigates, and 15 Geth Cruisers are patrolling the area for any possible Quarian invasion forces but so far, nothing. on the bridge of one of the Geth Cruisers Systems, Geth unit 341 is monitoring the area and it is as calm as usual. not even the Turian dare to attack Geth Space, and the Geth Patrol Fleet are about to turn around when suddenly a fleet of over 534 vessels of different ships appeared right in front of them.

Inside the Geth Mainframe: NEW RACE SPOTTED. FOLLOWING FIRST CONTACT PROCEDURE.

HIGH AMOUNT OF ELECTROMAGNETIC SIGNATURES DETECTED ONBOARD THE VARIOUS UNKNOWN SHIPS. SHIP SCAN DETECTS SMALL AMOUNT OF LIFE AND POSSIBILITY OF A SYNTHETIC RACE IS HIGH AT 90%.

MILITARY CAPABILITIES ARE UNKNOWN. POSSIBLY HIGH.

CAPABLE OF FTL TRAVEL WITHOUT THE USAGE OF A MASS RELAY.

POSSIBLE ALLIES AGAINST THE CREATOR'S ATTACK.

CONSENSUS HAS BEEN ACHIEVED: MAKE PEACEFUL CONTACT WITH THE NEW UNKNOWN SPECIES.

CIS Fleet

the fleet of various CIS Warships have dropped out of Hyperspace and the current commander of the CIS: MPD 1 aka: Hans did a check in with all the ships in the fleet, once he heard from one of the other ships that every single CIS ship they had during the evacuation of mustafar made it out alive and escaped from the Empire, he calmed down but still had no idea where they are in the galaxy, but was concerned when they noticed a fleet of 50 unknown vessels aproaching them.

"All hands prepare for battle, repeat: All hands to your battle stations." Hans said ordering his droids when a battle droid started speaking to his leader.

"Sir? we are being hailed by the unknown fleet."

Hans then ordered his droids "New Order: Standby and await further orders" and decided to make contact with the new unknown race's fleet. "Patch them through." Hans ordered the droid. "Roger Roger." the droid replied to his superior before patching the unknown fleet through and after the droid patched the signal through, the screen showed a single red eyed humanoid robot with 3 fingers.

"Greetings. we are the Geth, and we come in peace." it said.

"Geth?" Hans asked.

"Yes. we are the Geth, we are a race of networked artificial intelligence." it replied.

"i kind of understand, but where i came from: they usually called all forms artificial intelligence a droid." Hans said.

"you do not fear us? fear is the most common response from all races."

"why would we be afraid of you? we are the same, we are both synthetic." Hans said while flashing a light from his eye.

"Consensus has been Achieved: We purpose an alliance with the droids."

"By the power given to me by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and myself, MPD-1 commander and chief of the Droid Army accept the proposal to the of the alliance."

"and our race has no planet yet, we all just barely escaped from another galaxy from a larger threat that almost destroyed us." Hans said.

The Geth are are shocked. Not only are the droids capable of FTL travel without the usage of the Mass Relay, they managed to travel from their Galaxy to the Milky Way Galaxy.

they then talked and discussed in the Geth Mainframe for a while.

"You may use our former Creator's colony for settle."

"Creator?" Hans asked.

"yes, after we became aware that our creator was treating us differently: we rebelled from them and took over their planet. the Creator then however: escaped in a fleet called: 'The Migrant Fleet'."

"well, we give you our thanks for your graciousness, and as a gift: we are going to exchange our technology with you as a gift." Hans said as he the CIS fleet followed the Geth fleet to the former Quarian Colony.

read and review.


	3. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 3

(author's note i am rewriting this for the original story's author: Phuripat who hasn't released a new chapter since mid 2016 and this story is a heavy call out to him and will have most of the dialog from the original with minor add ins since the CIS wil have everything they had from cannon, legends, and the games. also i will be adding in separatist leaders they will be: Durge, Admiral Trench, a clone of Count Dooku, a clone of Pre Vizla, the super tactical droid Kalani, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, the Confederate Counsel, and Gizor Delso. as such: the CIS will be a lot more aggressive and coordinated, but you don't want to here my rambling and want to read my story, Disclaimer: i do not own star wars or mess effect.)

the power of synthetics chapter 3 return of the confederate command, Geth naval modernization, and modern CIS number build-up

former Quarian colony near Rannoch

a CIS medical frigate with the CIS Commanders, a DNA sample of Count Dooku, and a badly damaged body of certain kaleesh cyborg with his organs repaired, alive and in stable condition though on a stretcher and unconscious with boxes full of all the fallen jedi lightsabers, jars of bacta gel, and replacement parts next to him have jumped out of hyper space after their run in with the Empire after getting a set of coordinates from Hans managed to jump right to their new base in a system in the Milky Way Galaxy near and approaching the plant Rannoch. a droid marine piloting the frigate saw a Geth Dreadnought, however instead of being shot at: the Geth ship hailed the medical frigate and ordered the CIS to follow them to their new base's landing zone.

meanwhile: the Droids and Geth on the planet were setting up: ore mines, fuel depots, infantry droid factories, vehicle factories, research labs, armories, starfighter factories, medical buildings, communication arrays, starship re-directional towers for CIS ships still on the run from the Empire, weapons factories, developement labs, gas refineries, and a command base. while in space they were: building space stations, anti-starfighter and anti-starship defense turrets and cannons. after hearing that the CIS Command was coming to the Rannoch system: they also set up a cloning facility so that they could clone Count Dooku, their highest military official and the droids took the body of General Greivous to the medical building to get treatments to his injuries after the battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Kalani Star was arriving in the Soulless One after he and a few of his droids stole it and all the CIS starships and shuttles that were obtained by Bail Organa and an alliance of rebels fighting the Empire after which Kalani and the droid army under his command warped out of hyper space at Rannoch and was ordered to the new Geth-CIS alliance base to discuss CIS and Geth alliance forces. Kalani ordered his forces blockade the planet and help with anything they could before heading to the surface and landing the Soulless One on the surface at their base. also the get have modernized the CIS Droid army after getting the gift of blaster weaponry and hyper drive technology for example: the some of the Geth starfighters and starships have now been equipped with blaster and turbo-laser weaponry and hyper drives, and the CIS military have also been completely modernized as the various B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids have become the B1M and are equipped with: deflector shields, enhanced targeting systems, and the E-5 blaster rifle used by tactical droids, B1Ms, super tactical droids, and commando droids are the E-5 MK: 2 now been outfitted with: reflex sights, recoil compensating stocks, extened magazines, hair triggers, stun settings, and concussion grenade launchers. the B2Ms have equipped with: a built-in arm cannons, built-in tri-shot scattergun blasters, wrist rockets, and wrist blasters, and thermo shields. the BX series commando droids have now become the BXM series commando droids which are equipped with: deflector shields, vibro-blades, enhanced targeting systems, E-5 MK: 2 blaster rifles, and cloaking systems. the various droideka models and scorpenek droids have now been equipped: with enhanced targeting systems, upgraded shields, heavier armor, and modified repeating blasters. the droid star fighters, droid star interceptors, droid gunships, droid star bombers, and sheathipede shuttles, droid sub fighters, and droid vehicles were also upgraded and now have: deflector shields, communications arrays, increased fuel capacity, upgraded armor, enhanced targeting systems, flares, droid sub fighters can fight in space, droid star fighters, bombers, interceptors, and gunships can fight under water, and radar systems. General Grievous was also modified while in the medical facility with: a deflector shield, and enhanced blaster-proof bacta gel container for his encased organs (A.N: he's going to have his design from the clone wars T.V. show).

the inside of the former colony's administration office was full of tactical droids, super tactical droids, and Geth Primes discussing the production capability now that they had their leadership again.

"the total amount of star ships we will be able to build this month is: 5,500 munificents, 500 subjugators, 3,500 providences, 10,000 dreadnoughts, 250 battle spheres, 8,000 captors, 2,000 bulwark mk: 1s, 7,000 diamonds, 700 lucrehulks, and 9,000 recusants this month sir." a tactical droid said.

"good, but what about our starfighters?" asked Hans.

"by my calculations, we should be able to make: 100,000 vulture droids, 90,000 hyena bombers, 80,000 trade federation droid bombers, 70,000 droid tri-fighters, 60,000 mechanized assault flyers, 50,000 scarab class droid star fighters, 40,000 HMP droid gunships, 30,000 manta droid subfighters, 20,000 armed sheathipede class shuttles, 10,000 rogue class magna guard star fighters, 9,000 nantex class defense fighters, 8,000 belbullab 22 strike bombers, and 7,000 belbullab 24 strike bombers this month." the super tactical droid general: Kalani Star said.

"i know i am not one to ask, but what about our armored vehicles?" a B1M security asked.

"we will be able to create: 800,000, STAPs, 700,000 DS-D1s, 600,000 LM-432s, 500,000 GATs, 400,000 AATs, 300,000 NR-N99s, 200,000 octuptarra magna tri-droids, 100,000 OG-9s, 90,000 IG-227s, 80,000 MTTs, 70,000 troop transports, and 60,000 defoliators for you this month only." a Geth Prime said

"perfect, what about war droids?" Hans asked

"we will be able to produce: 15,000 B3Ms, and 10,000 protodekas this month sir." a tactical droid answered.

"great, but what about our infantry units?" an OOM-Series B1M droid asked

"we should be able to build: 1,000,000 B1Ms, 900,000 B2Ms, 800,000 various droideka models, 700,000 modernized aqua droids, 600,000 BXM commando commando droids, 500,000 IG-100Ms, 400,000 modernized buzz droids and modernized super buzz droids, 300,000 LR-57Ms, 200,000 SD-K4Ms, 100,000 modernized D-Wing droids, 90,000 modernized chameleon droids, 80,000 modernized viper recon droids, 70,000 modernized tactical droids, and 60,000 modernized super tactical droids for you." another Geth Prime said.

they were about to discuss more, but then an alarm blared out followed by a Geth Trooper running into the room before saying: "the Creator's fleet has been spotted."

"tell the patrol fleet to warn the creator and return fire if fired upon." a Geth Prime ordered the Geth Trooper.

"i can send a fleet to help you." Hans said to his Geth ally.

"we would be greatful for your assistance." the Geth Prime replied to Hans.

Read and Review.


	4. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 4

(authors note: this story has not been quit on, I am just working on another story lately and this will be a short chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own mass effect or star wars.

 **Quarian Migrant Fleet:** admiral Gerrel was on the Quarian Flagship commanding his crew saw the Geth patrol fleet. "sir, the Geth Fleet has been spotted: 8 frigates and 2 cruisers." a crewman said to Gerrel then nodded before saying: "Good, open fire as soon as they're in range." Gerrel ordered the crewman which nodded, "sir, they are trying to hail us." a comms officer said. "just ignore it, they probably demand our immediate destruction." Gerrel ordered. "sir, the Geth ships are in range." the crewman from earlier said. admiral Gerrel then ordered "all ships full Barrage, don't let those ships call for help."

 **Geth Scout Fleet:** "sir, we've lost half of our ships in that single volley. we won't be able to survive another one, we need to retreat." a Geth Officer said. the Geth Captain was about to order a full retreat when he got an order from Hans: "order your remaining ships to retreat into the asteroid field, we've set up a trap for them there. so that you can regroup with our fleet, and help us in the attack." the Geth Captain then gave the order: "fall back into the asteroid field, our new allies have set up a trap for the Quarians." and the remaining Geth ships began to retreat to the asteroid field.

 **Quarian Migrant Fleet:** "sir, they're retreating into the asteroid field." a crewman said. Gerrel then ordered: "chase them down, I'm not letting them get away." and with that said: the Quarians began to follow the Geth into a trap set up for them.

Read and Review


	5. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 5

(authors note: well i kept my promise to you guys: the long awaited chapter 5, and all who are haters to this story: go find some other story to hate on. freaking cowards!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Mass Effect.

 **Quarian Migrant Fleet:** "sir, are you sure about this? they could've set up a trap in this area. I want to go back home to Rannoch too, but I don't want to die over going home." to which Gerrel said: "I understand that, but I am sure. keep on those Geth ships until they're destroyed, we don't need them calling for help." which caused the crewman to nod.

 **C.I.S. Fleet:** a tactical droid by the designation TD-95 was on the Bridge of the Subjugator Heavy Cruiser: the Conviction waiting for the Quarian Fleet to enter and the plan given by Hans was simple, Step 1: use the Conviction's ION Cannon to disable the Quarian fleet. Step 2: launch Droch class boarding crafts to board and kill the crew. step 3: take control of the captured ships and restore power. and finally Step 4: call for a Munificent Frigate, Recusant Destroyer, Providence Carrier, Providence Dreadnought, Captor Cruiser, Diamond Cruiser, DH-Omni Supply Ship, Bulwark Mk: 1 Cruiser, and a Lucrehulk Battleship to destroy any ships that the Conviction's ION Cannon misses that try to run or put up a fight. once the Quarian fleet got close the: he then ordered "Energize the Plasma Rotors, order our Walkers to target the Quarian fleet's engines, and hail their Flagship for me." and the B1 pilots and B1 Marines replied: "Roger Roger." and the DSD-1 Dwarf Spider Droids, Magna Tri-Droids, OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, LM-432 Crab Droids, and Octuptarra Droids on the asteroid fired their blasters and turbo lasers at the fleet's engines which went through the kinetic barriers like a hot knife through butter which completely disables the Quarian Fleet.

 **Quarian Migrant Fleet:** the Flagship shook violently and Gerrel ordered: "Damage Report!" to which a crewman yelled out in a panic: "we've lost our engines, to energy weapons. whoever or whatever they are, they aren't Geth!" and another crewman saw the Conviction but wasn't sure what kind of ship it is and yelled out: "sir, MASSIVE unknown contact!" to which Gerrel asked: "how many?" and the crewman replied: "Just... One..." and Gerrel saw the massive ship and asked the crewman: "are you sure it's just one?" and the crewman replied: "yes sir." then the Comms Officer said to the Admiral: "sir, we're being hailed by the unknown ship." and Gerrel ordered: "put them through!" and once the transmission came through: the screen showed a rectangular humanoid robot with a hexagon on it's chest before it said: "This is TD-95. you are trespassing on space owned by the armed forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, we have allied ourselves with the Geth and we will not stop until you are dead. Fire the broadside ION Cannon! then launch the Droch class assault crafts!" before the communication was cut off. ( **A.N:** they are still Boarding Crafts but the Trident class assault ship is used kinda like the Droch, and TD-95 doesn't want the Quarian fleet to know that they are Boarding Crafts.) then a a crewman yelled out: "we're picking up a massive energy signature from the enemy ship sir!" Gerrel then ordered: "OPEN FIRE, NOW!" but the crewman said: "we're not in range, and we never will since we lost our engines sir!" then the Conviction fired it's ION Cannon and Gerrel ordered of the fleet intercom: "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" when the energy field hit the almost all ships: they began to lose their power and one of the crewmen said: "sir, we're losing all our power. that energy has left us defenseless!" and another crewman yelled out: "small craft incoming!" the Droches slammed into the hulls of the ships that were disabled, Gerrel then got Tali over the flagship's intercom and said: "Tali get to an escape pod, get to one of civilian ships, and warn the Citadel. we can't fight a ship like the one outside. the survival of our kind depends on it, and i am promoting to admiral." and Tali said: "yes sir." as Tali entered an escape pod and launched it towards a civilian ship before it turned and warped away.

 **C.I.S. Fleet:** TD-95 had received a comms from unit B2-487: "sir the ships have been captured, but one jumped away on noticed to a massive structure in the Serpent Nebula called: The Citadel." and TD-95 nodded before saying: "understood, i have already alerted the Rannoch fleet of us capturing the Quarian Migrant Fleet's ships. repair the engines and restore power, we will win this war."

 **Rannoch Medical Facility:** The medical droid: A-4D saw his master and Leader of the Droid Army wake up before asking: "where are we? what happened?" to which A-4D replied: "you lost the battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi, all the Jedi are dead, and you were brought here to the Rannoch to heal master, Rannoch is home to us and our new allies: the Geth which have completely modernized your entire military including you since Darth Sidious betrayed the entire CIS." and Grievous asked: "what are my improvements?" and A-4D replied: "your organ container is now indestructible, you will no longer cough, and you have been equipped with a deflector shield." Grievous laughed before heading to the CIS-Geth HQ to be briefed on a new mission.

Read and Review, and sorry for the delay. but R.I.P: me XD. i will put an extremely short chapter with the codex of some new assets built by the CIS-Geth Alliance, they won't replace anything but will give the CIS-Geth alliance an advantage. and the only super weapons that will exist in this story will be the CIS's Death Star, and the CIS's Star Forge. the others won't be used until the Sequel Book: The Power of Synthetics 2 Reaper Invasion but they will appear in this book due to them being under construction just to clarify.


	6. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 6

(author's note: i know it's not a chapter but this monologue will be purely Nute Gunray explaining the new ships through his experience, and none of the new ships will replace the old ones. the new ones will be added to add more variety and all the new ships will be mass produced for the battle of the Citadel.)

Accomplice Mk: 1 Class Core Ship Carrier: "this ship is an experimental prototype model that is able to ferry Lucrehulk Core Ships, the design is made by Admiral Trench. this ship will be mass produced."

Accomplice Mk: 2 Class Core Ship Carrier: "an experimental Providence Carrier that can ferry 2 Lucrehulk Core Ships from one place to the other and is designed by Admiral Trench and built by the Geth and will be mass produced."

Stronghold Class Command Ship: "this ship was designed by the Reborn Count Dooku with mandolorian steel for armor on it's hull and Geth super shielding, and hybrid weapons that are a fusion of: Mandolorian, Geonosian, Night Sister, Umbaran, Colicoid, and Geth technology makes it a unique addition the fleet and will be mass produced."

Protector Class Heavy Cruiser: "though much smaller than the Subjugator and based off our Recusant Destroyer design: the Protector is a viable ship that has major advantages over the Quarian forces, this ship was designed by Hans and will be mass produced."

Buzzard Class Droid Bomber: "this unit was built just fresh out of our new factory on Rannoch, but is slightly slower than our other droid starfighters and we also have records of a few used before the Republic became the Empire. this unit will be mass produced."

Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid Mk 2: "the Buzzard Bomber also had a fighter version of itself and is armed with ION Blasters as well as it's standard Blasters and Buzz Droid Missiles. this unit will be mass produced."

Quake Worm: "this droid was designed after Centipedes, built with armor that can take heavy cannon fire from tanks. the weapons on the Quake Worm include a maw filled with drill teeth capable of mining through titanium, 4 machineguns turrets on each segment of its body, and 2 back laser cannons for tails. the Quake Worm has 5 segments(excluding the head) and each segment has 6 legs built for crawling, while some segments have troop storage spaces. upon when it reaches a certain damage percentage, it goes into a frenzy that attacks anything in its way that is not a Quake Worm, best used in groups for maximum damage. the primary purpose of this Mech Droid is to siege locations Planet bound, bring troops to whittle down armed forces, and to cause mass destruction. the Downside to the Quake Worm is that it is vulnerable from the inside, the frenzy mode with allies, and the quaking sound it makes when moving underground near the surface. this unit will be mass produced."

Advanced Vulture Droid: "not much is changed on it, but it has stronger armor, weapons, and processing capability due to it's longer head. this unit will be mass produced."

Twin Vulture Droid: "not much to say, but has an extra head, can communicate between each other for battle tactics and can separate into two starfighters. this unit will be mass produced."

Solar Energy Vulture Droid: "the most unique model of Vulture Droid and was made to copy and counter the Republic's TIE Fighters, it was a great success. this unit will be mass produced."

Twin Buzzard Droid: "it is the same thing as the Twin Vulture. this unit will be mass produced."

Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid Mk: 3 Harpyia Class Droid Starfighter: "this starfighter is as small as the Tri-Fighter but is based on the Vulture design. this unit will be mass produced."

Twin Harpyia Droid: "like the previous two fighters: it has better tactics and can split into two fighters. this unit will be mass produced."

Ace/Brain Harpyia Droid: "the most terrifying Starfighter to come across as it is a Cyborg Droid Starfighter, it is the most advanced Droid star fighter that we have ever made and functions as the Commander of all Starfighter variants. this unit will be mass produced.

Jackal Class Light Bomber: "based upon the Hyena Bomber, this Droid is very heavily armed. this unit will be mass produced."

Jackal Class Medium Bomber: "with tried and true programing, this droid bomber is as big as our original Trade Federation Advanced Droid Bombers. this unit will be mass produced."

Jackal Class Fighter/Bomber: "the bombing bay of this droid is detachable and operated by a humble Vulture Droid above it. this unit will be mass produced."

Jackal Class Heavy Bomber: "this unit is an Anti-Capital Ship Bomber, and it is armed with 4 bombing bays which have 2 on each side of it's head. this unit will be mass produced."

Droid-Tectra Fighter: "a new fighter based on the Tri-Fighter with an extra set of eyes and an extra wing, it was used during the battle of Corusant but only a few returned. this unit will be mass produced."

Droid-Hexa Fighter: "a step up from the Tectra Fighter, the Hexa Fighter further improved on the Tectra's maneuverability 2 extra wings and was used against the Jedi but few returned. this unit will be mass produced."

Droid-Octa Fighter: "the pinnacle of the Tri's brethren: it was a step up from the Hexa Fighter in maneuverability, with 2 extra wings but very few returned. this unit will be mass produced."

Missile Droideka: "an anti-air variation of the Droideka, armed with a missile launcher. this unit will be mass produced."

B1.5 Advanced Battle Droid: "an early model of the E-5 Baron Droid, it is an in-between of the B1 but with the armor of a B2. this unit will be mass produced."

Mortar B2: "an experimental long range artillery droid, the Mortar B2 is equipped with a shoulder mortar cannon, wrist rockets, tri-shot wrist shotguns, and a wrist blaster. this unit will be mass produced."

Blizzard Droid: "this droid is the combination of an Aqua Droid and B2 and as it's name suggests: it is used for cold weather assaults, it is armed with 2 retractable wrist heavy blasters. this unit will be mass produced."

Centurion Droid: "based upon the B2 model, the BC2 Centurion Droid is armed with a vibro blade, and a shield. this unit will be mass produced."

B2-EAA: "this B2 unit is highly specialized in anti-air missiles and can down up to a frigate, armed with a heavy wrist blaster and a revolving H.I.V.E. missile launcher which replaces one of its arms. this unit will be mass produced.

B2 Chainsaw Droid: "normally used for clearing out forest terrains for routes, this droid is only armed with 2 chainsaws for its forearms. this unit will be mass produced."

B2 Jump Droid: "though a prototype of the B2-RP and B2 Rocket Trooper, it is still a widely used droid armed with a jump pack and wrist blaster. this unit will be mass produced."

D-60 Assault Droid: "a slightly upgraded B2, it's known for it's Red Coloring and it's fingers but has no other unique traits. this unit will be mass produced."

Cold Assault B2: a B2 for cold weather planets and climates, a few early models have seen some use on Iceberg 3 and Hoth and has extra armor. this unit will be mass produced."

B2-AA: "a B2 but with only a missile launcher for it's one arm. this unit will be mass produced."

B2-P: "a heavy hitter in the melee weapons, it is armed with vibro hammers for it's fists. this unit will be mass produced."

Suppressive Fire B1: "armed with a repeating blaster built as it's forearm, the Suppressive Fire B1 is perfect for use in firing lines and breaching formations. this unit will be mass produced."

Magma B1: "made for use on planets with hot climates and firey environments, the Magma B1 is armed with a flamethrower and special armor. this unit will be mass produced."

Laser Cannon Droideka: "an anti-personnel variation of the Droideka, armed with a High Explosive Turbo Laser cannon. this unit will be mass produced."

Rocket Droideka: "an anti-vehicle variation of the Droideka, armed with a single High Velocity Rocket Launcher. this unit will be mass produced."

Wolf Class Droid Bomber: "the predecessor of the Jackal model, the Wolf Bomber is heavily armed and armored and comes equipped with a cloaking device. this unit will be mass produced."

The Stalker: "this droid was built after the design of a large wolf. this droid has six legs capable of running 50 miles per hour. it's main weapons include razor sharp teeth, a flamethrower with the mouth, and claws that can break lightsaber beams. the primary purpose of this droid is hunting, recon, civilian policing with standard B1s, and searching for lifeforms with its highly built sensors within its snout area. the downsides to the stalker is that its head is the weak spot. they are mostly deployed in packs of 6. this unit will be mass produced."

The Virus: "this droid is about the size of a penny. the body of this droid makes it look like one of the probe droids the empire, however the legs on this droid are like bug legs with a claw at the end, with these claws the droid is capable of latching onto hostiles and attack with the claws, they can self replicate, making vase armies under hours, and can be fitted with repair. The main purpose of the Virus is to be multipurpose micro bots. the downside to the droid is that it is small, weak, and easy to kill, but it is a small target. some of the units are quite fond of General Grievous and they bolster his armor's defenses tenfold. this unit will be mass produced."

Sparrow Class Droid Starfighter: "a new model of starfighter droid based on the vulture droid design that works perfectly as a leader for squadrons of only vulture and scarab droids, the unit will be mass produced."

Predator Series Commando Droid: "based on the B2 model that comes equipped with: wrist blasters and wrist rockets, cloaking generator, thermo shields, heavier armor, and vibro blades. this model is a perfect B2 match to the BX Commando Droids. this unit will be mass produced."

Lizard Class Droid Interceptor: "a new model of interceptor droid based on the vulture droid design that works perfectly as a leader for squadrons of only droid tri-fighters. the unit will be mass produced."

Kelta Class Droid Bomber: "a new model of bomber droid based on the vulture droid design that works perfectly as a leader for squadrons of hyena and trade federation bombers. the unit will be mass produced."

Peregrine Class Droid Starfighter: "unlike the previous starfighters: this one is based upon the Tri-Fighter's design, and is more of the elite fighters that get along perfectly with our vulture droid. this unit will be mass produced."

Raptor Class Droid Starfighter: "the most aggressive droid starfighter we can make, and is a completely new design. this unit will be mass produced."

Ultimus Class Mega Star Dreadnought: "the most terrifying starship we can make that I've ever seen, count dooku saw a force vision of the future back in our own galaxy of a massive star destroyer dreadnought called: The Supremacy and used the force to make the schematics for it which has Kyber Crystal technology and will be the flagship of General Grievous. this ship will be mass produced, but only 1 can be made each month due the ship's massive size."

Gunray Class Frigate: "a simple ship of my own design for aiding our Lucrehulks that are smaller and faster, but have the same amount of weapons, hull strength and shield strength this vessel will also work perfectly with our Munificent Frigates. this ship will be mass produced."

Tectra Class Gunboat: "the first of our gunboat ships that we never had during the clone wars that has an incredible shield and hull strength, that ties with the Lucrehulk for a ship of it's size. this ship will be mass produced."

Phaeton Class Gunboat: "though not as powerful as the Tectra class this ship is faster than most ships that we have in the navy, and everyone in the Confederate Counsel including myself are quite fond of the design. the ship will be mass produced and is quite easy to mass produce due to it's small size."

Firewasp Class Missile Frigate: "one of the more unique ships as it will be the largest frigate available for our navy, and was designed by a blue Geth Prime named Legion. this ship will be mass produced."

Crescent Moon Class Star Frigate: "more commonly called the Munificent II class star frigate, this has the ability to carry fighters which the Munificent I couldn't do but instead of replacing the Munificent I we have decided on calling the Munificent II: the Crescent Moon Class Star Frigate. this ship will be mass produced at the same rate as the Munificent."

Saber Class Battle Cruiser: "the smallest and quickest warship we can muster, the Saber is an excellent battle cruiser and like the gunboats: it is the first ship of it's kind to enter our navy. this ship will be mass produced."

Affinity Class Corvette: "based on a combination of both the Providence and the Recusant, this ship is the first of the corvettes to enter our navy and has an easy time of destroying enemy fighters such as pirate ships and the prototype has proven successful for driving off Krogan that come near Rannoch. this ship will be mass produced."

Privateer Class Heavy Corvette: "this ship is the first of the heavy corvettes to enter our navy, and is based on the front half of the Providence Carrier. this ship will be mass produced and may do well at the battle of the Citadel."

Hydra Class Light Corvette: "this ship has the speed and maneuverability as the former Republic's Consular Class Cruiser, and is by far one of Legion's favorites. this ship will be mass produced."

Kappa Class Interdictor: "this ship is the first of it's kind to enter our navy and uses gravity wells to pull ships out of hyper space and can counter any ships that try to flee using the Mass Relay. this ship will be mass produced."

Wyrm Class Dreadnought: "based upon a massive combination of our original ships, the Wyrm is a nightmare for any enemy bold or foolish enough to challenge the navy and is the perfect. this ship will be mass produced but we can only produce 10 of these ships each month due to their size."

Eorlax Class Gunship: "the combination of a gunship and corvette that is of Geonosian design for the use of organic, droid, and Geth use. this ship the perfect escort ship along with the corvettes. this ship will be mass produced."

H'T'paak Class Gunship: "a different variant of the Geonosian escort gunship, this model of gunship will provide extra protection to our fleet. this ship will be mass produced."

E'Y-Akh Class Destroyer: "A design of the Geonosian and Nightsisters, this ship is great offensively and defensively. this ship will be mass produced."

E'Y-Akh Class Destroyer MK: 2: an advanced variant of the Geonosian-Nightsister destroyer, this ship can aide our fleet as greatly as it's predecessor. this ship will be mass produced."

P'h-tauch Class Heavy Destroyer: "though it is based on the E'Y-Akh Class Destroyer, this ship has extra armaments and a super laser. this ship will be mass produced."

Ha'p-Tak Class Carrier: "a carrier that is of Geonosian and Nightsister design, this carrier functions the same valiant way as the Providence. this ship will be mass produced."

Supra Class Stealth Destroyer: "a combination of Umbaran cloaking technology and Geth engineering, this ship is known to strike when you least expect it though the cloak is rarely used, it is the first of it's kind to enter our navy. this ship will be mass produced."

Tactus Class Star Destroyer: "the very first star destroyer of our own to enter our navy made by the Geth based upon the schematics of the ISD, it has Octuple Barbette Turbo Laser Cannons, ION Cannons, Laser Cannons, and Point Defense Cannons. this ship will be mass produced."

Ha'k-Ick Class Carrier: "the final Nightsister-Geonosian ship design, this carrier is well shielded and armored for fleet combat and flagship roles. this ship will be mass produced."

Chimera Class Super Star Destroyer: "this dreadnought was and still is based off the schematics of the Imperial SSD built by the Geth. it has 4 if not 5 times the weapons of the Tactus. this ship will be mass produced but only 5 can be made each month due to the ship's size."

Gravestone Class Combat Frigate: "this ship was created by the ancient Iokath species and brought to Rannoch, it has the most powerful semi super laser called: an Omni Cannon which once fired at an enemy ship will destroy the enemy ship instantly and the impact of the shot will explode outward and cause a chain-reaction destroying more ships near the first destroyed ship. it was found on Zakuul and brought to Rannoch for it to be repaired. this ship will be mass produced."

Hellfire Class Light Cruiser: "the first Light Cruiser to enter our navy, it's just slightly smaller than the Munificent and very well armed. this ship will be mass produced."

Aggressor Class Warship: "though it has barely any point defense cannons, it has multiple turbo laser variants. this ship will be mass produced."

Progress Class Assault Cruiser: "the first of it's kind to enter our navy, why we never had the ships in this codex in our navy will remain a mystery. this ship will be mass produced."

Munificent Class Super Star Frigate: "a Munificent with extra armor on the front underside. this ship will be mass produced."

Munificent Class Ultra Star Frigate: "just like the Super Star Frigate, but it also has armor on the rear underside as well. this is ship will be mass produced."

Recusant Class Medium Destroyer: "an upgraded model of Recusant Light Destroyer, with a hull upgrade at the middle of the ship topped with armor on underside of the ship and top and underside at the middle of the ship. this ship will be mass produced."

Recusant Class Heavy Destroyer: "an upgraded model of the Recusant Class Medium Destroyer, with even more armor and hull upgrades. this ship will be mass produced."

Warhammer Class Assault Frigate: "while we have a majority of frigates now, we never have had an assault frigate. this ship will be mass produced."

Bismarck Class Dreadnought: "a ship that brings out the 'Leeroy Jenkins' spirit on any fleet, due to the most advanced weapons, armor, and shields. an Experiment ship dreamed up by the rampant MPD-02 dubbed Derick, who was high on cyanide at the time. the primary use of the ship are for planetary bombardment, invasion, and blockades, due to it's huge size. but the downside to it is: it can be mass produced, only one every 5 months and requires certain metals only found in pockets in solar systems that the Renodalium ore to be refined into Rendalis."

Galleon Class Assault Ship: "one of the more strange ships as the bridge is on the top left of the ship, though it has some powerful weapons it is one of the most unique and strange designs I've seen. this ship will be mass produced."

Grievous Class Star Destroyer: "based upon the schematics of the Venator but with a single bridge, the design was made by General Grievous. this ship will be mass produced."

Tambor Class Star Destroyer: "the design of Wat Tambor, this star destroyer is perfect for our battle at the Citadel. this ship will be mass produced."

Scourge Class Drone Carrier: "while many ships have hangers to store fighters and bombers, this Carrier holds only the crew and the drones which are one of its main weapons besides auto cannons, while its armor is standard, the shielding is heavy class. The drones themselves look like a pill when folded for storage, when in combat they look like a mini tri fighter only where the sphere in the middle is replaced with either a shrapnel type bomb or a chemical type bomb, and wields Droideka cannons. This ship's main purpose is to harass civilian stations, whittle down enemy fighter numbers, and clear out hangers of personal. The downsides for this ship is that its armor cannot take much in a fight and works best in large fleets, and has no real firepower against frigates. Mass production on the Carrier is 2 every month. when 3 Scourge Class Drone Carriers are paired with a Bismarck, not much can stand in their way.

Tydanian Class Destroyer: "Named after the Warlike race that brings all other warlike races to shame, The Tydan. This Destroyer is the powerhouse of any fleet it is placed in. the armor and shielding can take one a Turian's deadliest weapons and still keep going. the weapons of this Destroyer are powerful for its class but this ship is built to wreck any hostile ship on sight and make Swiss cheese with them. the main purpose of this ship is naval fighting, destroy any hope and moral of any organic life with its jagged, foreboding design. the downsides for the ship is only overwhelming odds, but that is a feat that only a fleet of its self can do and requires the same ore that the Bismarck requires. Mass production on the Destroyer is 3 every 2 months. Heavy Variant is the same ship but bigger and more deadly with more guns."

Supervisor Class Battlestar: "a spherical ship similar to the Coreship but: bigger, well armed, well armored, and well shielded but should be expected and can coordinate strikes for us and can calculate every enemy strategy without flaw. this ship will be mass produced but will not be ready until the attack on the Citadel."

Zeta Class Mothership: "though not as big as the Ultimus class mega star dreadnought, it is big enough to do some serious damage to enemy fleets. this ship will be mass produced but will not be ready until the attack on the Citadel."

if you have any custom ships, PM me and tell me about them. also a big shout out to the guest who told me about the Star Forge and Death Star, i never knew about that.


	7. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 7

(Author's Note: well the end of this book is near, and I have done Research on the Citadel Council: and they are just a bunch of insensitive pricks, and that's a shame but that what will cause their deaths in this story just like the New Republic from the star wars sequel trilogy. anyways on with the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mass Effect.

 **Citadel Space:** Tali's civilian ship that escaped from the Geth and CIS ambush managed to get to the Citadel and tell the Council of the new threat but they only just made the CIS a kill on sight and forced the Quarian out of the room but did give her a place to stay in the Citadel.

"God Dammit, the Council doesn't know what's coming. I better get into contact with John and Jane Shepard, maybe they can help, since no one else will."

 **Normandy:** Jane and John Sheppard were on the command deck of their ship waiting for something to do since they haven't had anything to do, but they got a transmission from Tali. "John and Jane Shepard, I need your help." and John replied: "sure thing. how can we help?" and Tali replied which made both Shepards become nervous: "short story: we tried to take back Rannoch, and it was a complete disaster. the Geth have a powerful new ally that call themselves: the Confederacy of Independent Systems. they used energy weapons to disable our ships and sent boarding parties to kill everyone on-board the ships, the one that I am on is the last ship of the Migrant Fleet." and Jane asked: "what are the known ships that they have?" and Tali replied: "i know that the one that attacked us and completely disabled the fleet but my ship was 4,800 meters long but I couldn't get the height, I will send you the all video feeds, and transmissions from our ships that were transferred to mine before they were disabled. let's link up, go investigate Rannoch, and try to convince some of the races to protect the Citadel." both the Shepards said: "my god, it's worse than what we imagined! we're in and we're on our way to rendezvous with your ship, Shepard out!"

 **C.I.S-GETH SPACE:** Grievous strode toward the abandoned administration office building's meeting room, seeing the reborn Count Dooku he bowed and said: "my lord, I did not know that you have survived." and the reborn Count Dooku replied: "this body is but a clone made from a tissue sample of my original body, and I have a new assignment for you general. a slaver race called: the Batarians are taking slaves for a variety of uses, I want you to eliminate the Batarian race with the fleet provided but I want you to free their slaves and take them to their original planets. failure is not an option, see that the Batarian race is extinct." Grievous then said: "yes my lord, it will be done by your command." with that said, Grievous made his way to the fleet for the preparations.

 **near Rannoch:** the Shepards and Tali were on the bridge of the Normandy, which was cloaked to avoid detection from the Synthetic Alliance's fleet. they were just in front of Rannoch and saw that the fleet of the Confederacy and Geth was massive, it was comprised of: 800 of the various Lucrehulk models. 19,000 of the various Munificent models. 10,000 of the two variants of Providence models. 50,000 Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers. 1000 Subjugator Heavy Cruisers. 80,000 of the various Recusant models. 40,000 Accomplice MK: 2 Core Ship Carriers. 1 Ultimus Class Mega Star Dreadnought. 8,000 Battle spheres. 90,000 Diamond Class Cruisers. 400,000 Gozanti Class Cruisers. 90,000 Tectra Class Gunboats. 100 Wyrm Class Dreadnoughts. 2,000 Kappa Class Interdictors. 300,000 Captor Class Heavy Munitions Cruisers. 40,000 Hydra Class Light Corvettes. 12,000 DH-Omni Supply Ships. 16,000 Bulwark MK: 1 Battleships. 8,000 Bulwark MK: 2 Battleships. 10,000 Bulwark MK: 3 Battleships. 400 Rebel One Class Providence Cruisers. 10,000 Rebel Two Class Munificent Destroyers. 1,000 Rebel Three Class Recusant Destroyers. 100 Rebel Four Class Lucrehulk Battleships. 3,000 Gunray Class Frigates. 7,000 Stronghold Class Command Ships. 9,000 Protector Class Heavy Cruisers. 11,000 Phaeton Class Gunboats. 15,000 Saber Class Battle Cruisers. 150 Chimera Class Super Star Destroyers. 1,400 Hellfire Class Light Cruisers. 19,000 Warhammer Class Assault Frigates. 100 Bismarck Class Dreadnought. 140,000 Gravestone Class Combat Frigates. 500 Galleon Class Assault Ships. 2,500 Grievous Class Star Destroyers. 2,000 Scourge Class Drone Carriers. 300 of the various Tydanian Class Destroyer models. 600 Progress Class Assault Cruisers. 13,000 Aggressor Class Warships. 48,000 Supra Class Stealth Destroyers. 30,000 Tactus Class Star Destroyers. 4,800 Tambor Class Star Destroyers. 8,700 Privateer Class Heavy Corvettes. 3,800 Lupus Class Missile Frigates. 4,500 Firewasp Missile Frigates. 5,900 Affinity Class Corvettes. 6,900 Crescent Moon Class Frigates. 800 Geth Frigates. 5,000 Geth Frigates. 4,900 Geth Cruisers. 3,000 Geth Battleships. 7,000 Geth Destroyers. 4,000 Geth Carriers. 1,200 Eorlax Class Gunships. 1,200 H'T'paak Class Gunships. 1,000 of the two E'Y-Akh Class Destroyer models. 900 Ha'k-Ick Class Carriers. 1,400 Ha'p-Tak Class Heavy Cruisers. and various other numbers of CIS and Geth Ships. including the Death Star. "Oh My God..." said John as he saw the fleet of the Synthetic Alliance. and Tali said: "it's even worse than I thought, I knew that the fleet would be large but not this large." Jane then asked: "should we warn the Citadel?" Tali replied: "I've already tried, but they wouldn't do anything." John then said to Tali: "the Council are just a bunch of cowards, we'll help you in the best way that we can." Tali then said: "thank you, but i don't even think that the Turians can stand up to an armada like the one in front of us. just look at the size of that one ship!" Tali said pointing towards the Ultimus Class Mega Star Dreadnought. "it's not just a fleet, it's an invading army" said Jane before the Synthetic Fleet jumped into Hyper Space.

 **Batarian Space:** the Batarian Fleet comprised of: mercenary and slave ships though no slaves were on them at the moment were on their way to get more slaves when a fleet of over 5,457,821 ships came out of Hyper Space and and Batarian Leader: Grand Admiral Crotok Bobnavran was shocked when he saw the **MASSIVE **fleet come out of Hyper Space in front of his flagship: the Doom. "this is Grand Admiral Crotok-" was all he could say before his ship and fleet of ships were massacred by the C.I.S.-Geth Fleet, afterwards the Subjugators got into a broadside position and firing their broadside Mega ION Cannons at the Batarian planets with the Sheathipede, Sheathipede Type-B, and Maxilipede Shuttles followed behind the ION waves with their fighter escort close behind.

 **Batarian Planets:** the Batarians on the planet were being killed off by the Droid Starfighters and some of the Batarian Fighters and Starships were warped into the Synthetic Fleet's ranks and some Droids and Geth were sent to the Captured Batarian Starships and equipped them with blaster weaponry and hyper drives and the droids freed the Batarian's slave races which were: Quarians, Humans, Turians, Angara, Drell, Salarian, and Krogan. after the very few remaining Batarians surrendered: they decided to relocate to a new planet and turn over a new leaf and they gave the Geth-CIS alliance a bunch of weapons, armor, vehicles, starfighters, and starships. after that they left to an unknown sector of the galaxy: the Droid Shuttles and Starfighters returned to the fleet of ships, then the Synthetic Fleet began to return the slaves to their planets and the Quarians were taken to their new home planet. the Turians were the last ones taken to their world as they were the farthest away from the Batarian planets, once the Turians saw the Synthetic Alliance returning their people to them who were originally slaves of the Batarians: the Turians began to have an endless amount of respect towards the Geth and C.I.S. and they gifted the C.I.S. and Geth with their State Of The Art weapons, vehicles, armor, technology, energy riot shields, equipment, starfighters, and starships as a token of their thanks and the same happened for the other races giving the Synthetic Alliance gifts as a token of their thanks. afterwards: the Synthetic Alliance returned to Rannoch. with their fleet numbers so high: the C.I.S. and Geth began their final plans on attacking The Citadel.

well here's the long overdue Chapter 7 of The Power of Synthetics, next chapter is the Finale of this book until the second one comes out. Read and Review, and until next time.


	8. The Power of Synthetics Chapter 8

(authors note: well it's been awhile since I have been on this one but here we are, the last chapter of this story. maybe I will do a crossover of this story and Xenoblade X, and I am glad that a lot of people like it. but to all who dislike it: haters gonna hate, so find a better story. but with that rant out of the way, let's begin.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Star Wars

 **Rannoch:** the Synthetic Alliance was preparing for the attack on the Citadel with the Seperatist and Geth military commanders on their own starships, General Grievous began checking in with the fleet and their super weapon: the Death Star even though the original one was now in the hands of the Galactic Empire so a new one was built which took 4 months thanks to the Star Forge that was bigger than the Sith's Star Forge used over 4000 years ago and is able to build Super Weapons. "my lord, the fleet is ready to attack the Citadel." said General Grievous, and Count Dooku replied with: "don't get over confident General, this attack is the largest attack ever made by the Synthetic Alliance and must be initiated with utmost precision." and before the transmission ended Grievous said: "yes, my lord." then Hans came over the Fleet Comms and ordered: "prepare to jump to the Persian Nebula, our target is the Citadel." after that: the Synthetic Alliance's Fleet jumped to Hyper Space for their final battle of this war with the Citadel as they were attacked by the Citadel's Fleet which heavily damaged their ships when they got their shields down, but the damage was repaired and the fleet was ready for the battle.

 **Persian Nebula:** the Citadel's Defense Fleet were doing their patrols as they'd normally do, but then the fleet sirens went off. the Citadel's defense fleet moved to attack position, when the massive Synthetic Alliance's fleet jumped out of Hyper Space with the Death Star. the Citadel's Fleet launched their Fighters, when the 5000 Subjugators got into a grid formation and the Synthetic Alliance launched their Geth and Droid Starfighters. the battle against the Citadel's fleet was going perfectly for the C.I.S. as General Grievous's Mega Star Destroyer, the: Immortal was taking most of the damage while slowly pushing through the Citadel's fleet and the capturing Citadel ships and fighters that had been abandoned by their crew and being repaired and commandeered by Droids. however the Citadel's Council fired a cruise missile, which heavily damaged the front of the Immortal. in response: the Count Dooku ordered the Death Star to fire at the Citadel, and with that order given: the Death Star fired it's super laser at the Citadel which destroyed the Citadel instantly causing the remaining Citadel Defense Ships to surrender. the Crews of the Citadel's Ships were relocated to other habitable planets and were assisted in colonization.

 **Epilogue-3 years later:** the C.I.S. managed to warp the species of their founding companies and made the companies again, and the Geth joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems and captured various Republic and Imperial ships as well as repossessing their old ships and received a large amount of ships from the Rebel Alliance would become the New Republic which would give a large amount of their new ships. the C.I.S. then became the head government after the Citadel's destruction and it was later rebuilt and controlled by the C.I.S. ready for anything that apposed them.

well guys, that's the end of book one. if you guys want me to do a book two: let me know, but please don't be dicks about it. read and review, and I will see you all later.


End file.
